


As pantufas não são comida

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Achas que é engraçado que o teu cão tenha devorado as minhas pantufas?”“Acho-o extremamente engraçado.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	As pantufas não são comida

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**As pantufas não são comida**

“Ryo-chan?” disse Daiki a entrar no cômodo.

O menor estava sentado na cama, com um livro e um ar aborrecido.

“O que, Dai-chan?” perguntou, a levar preguiçosamente o olhar.

“Viste as minhas pantufas?” perguntou-lhe o seu namorado, a caminhar na ponta dos pés, a tentar de apoiar o menos possível os pés no chão frio.

Ryosuke sentou-se melhor no colchão e deixou vaguear o olhar no cômodo, à procura das pantufas.

“Não, acho que não estão...” começou a dizer, mas depois parou-se.

Ficou calada por uns segundos, a morder-se um lábio, e depois caiu na gargalhada.

“Olha onde acabaram as tuas pantufas, Dai-chan!” disse-lhe, a indicar um punto do outro lado da cama.

O maior tinha um ar duvidoso enquanto ia lá onde Yamada tinha indicado.

As suas pantufas estavam lá.

E, para ser exacto, estavam abaixo de Cookie, o chihuahua de Ryosuke, que para além de estar deitado em cima dessas, estava a divertir-se a mordiscar-as, a fazer sair todo o enchimento.

Daiki fechou os olhos.

Suspirou uma vez.

E dois.

Depois reabriu os olhos e tirou com pouca graça as pantufas por baixo o cão, que ladrou, como se tivesse-lhe causado uma gravíssima ofensa.

Perante o espetáculo, Yamada continuava destemido a rir.

“Achas engraçado, não é?” perguntou-lhe Arioka, com tom que queria fazer passar por irritado.

O menor acenou com a cabeça, a olha-o em ar de desculpa.

“Incrivelmente.” disse-lhe, quando finalmente teve bastante fôlego para falar.

“Achas que é engraçado que o teu cão tenha devorado as minhas pantufas?” repetiu o maior, a insistir especialmente na frase.

Subiu na cama, com as pantufas na mão, a aproximar-se a Ryosuke sem poder evitar de sorrir.

“Acho-o _extremamente_ engraçado.” argumentou o menor em tom de desafio, e Daiki só pôde suspirar pela enésima vez, a deixar cair novamente as pantufas aos pés da cama.

“O cão é teu. Deverias fazer-te perdoar.” disse-lhe, sugestivo, a reduzir ao mínimo a distância entre eles.

Yamada franziu o sobrolho, depois meteu-lhe uma mão atrás da nuca e tirou-lhe, a beija-lo.

Daiki deixou-se levar pelo beijo, a devolve-lo, enquanto deitava-se ao lado de Ryosuke e abraçava-o.

De fundo, ouviu Cookie voltar a atacar as pantufas, mas não importou-lhe.

Estar tão perto do seu namorado estava muito mais importante.


End file.
